Various types of microorganisms can have deleterious effects on human health. Microorganisms are involved in soil and water contamination, food poisoning, skin infections, respiratory infections, bacteremia and viremia. It is well known that contaminated hands can spread many infections. For example, one can be exposed to the common cold from shaking hands with someone who has just sneezed. Furthermore, diseases such as hepatitis can be spread to large numbers of people by an infected individual handling food.
It is also well known that hand washing can remove many microbes and it is recommended that people wash their hands frequently to prevent the spread of disease. In certain environments, such as in food handling and in hospitals, there are strict hand-washing regulations. While washing with soap may decrease the number of microorganisms on the hands, the primary action of plain soap is the mechanical removal of viable transient microorganisms. The effectiveness depends on the thoroughness of the washing. In addition, the water itself may contain water-borne microbes or the hands can become re-contaminated by touching the tap or door handle.
Soap with water can physically remove a certain level of microbes, but antiseptic agents are necessary to kill or inhibit microorganisms and reduce the level still further. There is an increasing public awareness of the health issues surrounding microbial contamination and thus there is an increasing market demand for antimicrobial products. Some examples of antimicrobial products include antibacterial hand soap, surgical disinfectants, household kitchen and bathroom cleansers, diaper wipes, deodorant, facial washcloths, hand wipes and other types of personal hygiene products.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,368 is directed to an antimicrobial wipe comprising an absorbent sheet impregnated with an antimicrobial cleansing composition. The composition is pH adjusted in order to be less harsh on the skin and to have a residual antimicrobial effect. The product is formatted as a wet wipe and it is necessary to maintain the moistness for efficacy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,399,560 is directed to a biocidal composition and a cloth incorporating the composition. The cleaning device is designed to be effective against a wide range of bacteria without being unduly toxic. The biocidal composition requires the addition of a metal pyridinethione.
Canadian Patent No. 2,208,068 discloses a medicated tissue paper product that carries a lotion for soothing irritated and sore nasal areas and a medicinal substance that is either dispersed directly in the lotion or is contained in microcapsules that are dispersed in the lotion. The paper product does not have antimicrobial properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,969 discloses a paper product impregnated with a volatile biocidal chemical to create a no-growth zone on the paper. The treated paper is not useful as an antimicrobial device.
Many of the commercially available disinfectants have high levels of alcohol or harsh surfactants that tend to dry out and irritate the skin. In addition, wet wipes require special sealable packaging to prevent drying out which would result in a decrease in activity. Drying techniques also affect the efficacy of hand washing protocols. For example, it usually takes longer to dry hands with an air-dryer and people often do not take sufficient time to properly dry the hands. The primary problem with hand hygiene is not a lack of antimicrobial products, but rather a lack of compliance with required standards. A number of studies have looked at the influence of a variety of factors on hand washing behaviour.
Thus, there remains a real and unmet need for an effective and easy-to-use sanitizing aid to help reduce microbial contamination.